1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine lifting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved catamaran type lifting apparatus that employs spaced apart or catamaran hulls, each of the hulls supporting a truss or frame that spans between the hulls at spaced apart positions. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved catamaran lifting apparatus for use in a marine environment, wherein spaced apart frames are connected to the hulls in a configuration that spaces the vessels apart, the first frame connecting with a first of the hulls with the universal joint and to the second hull with a hinged connection, the second frame connecting to the second hull with a universal joint and to the first hull with a hinged connection.
2. General Background of the Invention
A catamaran lifting apparatus that can be used to lift multi-ton objects employs two spaced apart barges or hulls or vessels. In general, such lifting devices that employ a pair of spaced apart hulls have been patented. Additionally, many marine lifting patents having been issued to applicant. These and other possibly relevant patents are contained in the following table, the order of listing being of no significance.
TABLE 1ISSUE DATEPAT. NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY  485,398Apparatus for Raising Sunken Vessels11-01-1892  541,794Apparatus for Raising Sunken Vessels06-25-18951,659,647Sea Crane02-21-19284,714,382Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of12-22-1987Multi-Ton Prefabricated Deck Packages on PartiallySubmerged Offshore Jacket Foundations5,607,260Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of03-04-1997Multi-Ton Prefabricated Deck Packages on PartiallySubmerged Offshore Jacket Foundations5,609,441Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of03-11-1997Multi-Ton Prefabricated Deck Packages on PartiallySubmerged Offshore Jacket Foundations5,662,434Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of09-02-1997Multi-Ton Prefabricated Deck Packages on PartiallySubmerged Offshore Jacket Foundations5,800,093Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of09-01-1998Multi-Ton Packages Such as Deck Packages, Jackets, andSunken Vessels5,975,807Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of11-02-1999Multi-Ton Packages Such as Deck Packages and Jackets6,039,506Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of03-21-2000Multi-Ton Packages Such as Deck Packages and Jackets6,149,350Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of11-21-2000Multi-Ton Packages Such as Deck Packages and Jackets6,318,931Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of11-20-2001Multi-Ton Packages Such as Deck Packages and Jackets6,364,574Method and Apparatus for the Offshore Installation of04-02-2002Multi-Ton Packages Such as Deck Packages and Jackets7,527,006Marine lifting apparatus05-05-2009